The Moon and Hermione
by TrollPerson
Summary: Hermione seems different tonight


He lay under the branches of a great oak. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep. The chilly night air blew gently over the great lake and rustled the leaves above him very lightly, through which the gentle moonlight shone.

The tread of feet brushing over the grass caught his attention. Looking around him he noticed a bushy haired individual walking in his direction. Hermione's skirt was shorter than usual, her legs, long and smooth, brushing against the night air. Her blouse clung tightly around her, the top few buttons left open. Her feet were bare on the dew-soaked grass. She looked somehow frightening, like a demon possessed of the most terrible powers. Her long strides carried her gracefully towards the spot where he lay, transfixed, as if by some divine force.

\- Hi Hermione.

She turned her eyes to his, they were brighter than usual. They seemed to come out of her, searching the world, bringing back a map of everything they found for her careful inspection. He felt as though he could see the entire universe in them.

\- Hey there.

Her words were like toffees, sugary and delicate. They melted in the mouth. She closed the last of the distance between them, her lips a delicate, wry contour, and moved to sit down next to where he lay, her warm body very close to his. A spectacular energy fizzing on her skin.

She looked away, her eyes on her feet. Her hands wound into each other in her lap, wringing and pulling. She seemed suddenly unsure of the frightening force inside her.

-What's up?

He asked unsure.

She was quiet for a long moment.

-It's nice out, isn't it?

-Yeah… It is.

She looked up again at his face. Her gaze was warm. Looking at her it was hard to imagine that anything existed outside she and him. This place was their own. Another dimension made specially for the two of them.

Her pale face glittered with the sparkle of a million precious stars.

And with a final resolute choice, the force came back into her eyes. Her mouth settling into the same subtle smile. She moved her left hand away from her lap and placed it on his leg. He felt a certain electricity, a certain magic, at her touch.

Without warning her face rushed to his and she pressed her soft lips to his. He parted his lips and her wet tongue entered his mouth.

A moment later she pulled away and moved up onto her knees. She swung her right leg over his body and moved her lithe form on top of him. Her legs rubbed against his while she positioned herself to sit directly over his cock.

Again she moved her lips to his and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Intimate and exploratory. His hands moved down her lower back, fingering the hem of her short skirt. Their tongues found one another as she started to rub her body up and down against his.

His hands moved around her body and up towards her chest. Her nipples stood erect against her light blouse. He undid the buttons and gently pushed the blouse from her shoulders. She raised her arms up and it fell off, leaving her upper body bare.

She broke off the kiss for a moment to undo his shirt and remove it from him. She moved back into his body, her breasts rubbing up and down against his chest while she moaned gently into his mouth.

His hands moved back to her skirt, which had raised up enough due to her movements to reveal that she wasn't wearing any panties. His hands ran over her round behind, one of them slowly moving forward until it reached her pussy. She quivered slightly when she felt him touch her.

He found her clit and used his thumb to lightly massage it. Her heart raging with ecstasy. The sweet scent of her perfume floated around her, instilling the air with the vibrant color of this entity that enamored him. His fingers grew more ecstatic as they turned and turned, moving in and out of her, past and against her clit. The energy on her skin seemed to pulse, like an electric light. Her body a creature of euphoria.

Her searching hands moved around his body, eventually reaching between his legs. She rubbed his cock from outside his pants for a moment before undoing the clasp and reaching inside them.

Again she broke off the kiss, but this time she moved back and pulled his pants away from his body. She looked him in the eyes, the same demon, same power still present, and moved her head down between his legs, and putting her whole mouth around his cock. Her tongue moved slickly around the head of his penis, her lips wet with saliva. She moved up and down, wet and warm, sliding along his dick. Up and down. Up and down. Licking and sucking. These two bodies, shining with energy, her bushy hair wet with dew. She moved her mouth around his cock, covering it in her saliva, taking it in and letting it out, before eventually coming to a stop.

She moved up onto her knees and shimmied forward until her body was pressed tightly against his, she put her wet vagina over his dick and rubbed herself over it, not quite entering. He took his penis in his hand and held it upright, she slowly moved down onto it, moaning into his ear as he entered her. Her pussy hot and moist as it took in his hard cock. She bobbed up and down on him, her soft, sweaty body milky-white in the moonlight. Both their bodies slick with dew. She took his hands and raised them to her breasts, holding them there while he brushed his fingers over her nipples. Her hot body sliding against his, slippery and smooth.

Her moaning got louder as he began to thrust upward into her. The walls of her vagina tight around his cock. They gently pulsated as she began to tremble, her entire body flooded with ecstasy. Her eyes closed, she moaned as she began to speed up her motion up and down, until she couldn't take it any longer. Her entire body racked with pleasure as she contorted, rigor orgasmia, and came over him. Only moments later, he came inside her, finally coming to a breathless stop.

It was calm for a moment as she reached for her fallen blouse, she lay down next to him and draped it over herself, providing her with a meager protection against the night. Her hands moved over his chest, interweaving her body with his. His breath mixed with hers as she lay her head by his. Their mostly naked bodies calm under the great oak tree, the moonlight draped over them, like a warm blanket of the universe.


End file.
